This invention relates to ball throwing machines, and more particularly to a ball throwing machine that is of minimum size and weight.
Ball throwing machines provided heretofore are characterized by large size, presenting difficulties in transport and storage. They also are of considerable weight, presenting difficulties in manipulation and preventing use of portable power. Such ball throwing machines are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,774,584; 4,193,591; RE30,703; and 4,760,835.
The ball throwing machine of this invention is of reduced size and weight by minimizing the size and weight of the ball throwing wheel or wheels and the size of the electric drive motors, enabling use of batteries for powering the motors.
It is the principal objective of this invention to provide a ball throwing machine that overcomes the aforementioned limitations and disadvantages of prior ball throwing machines.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a ball throwing machine of the class described which is capable of being disassembled into lightweight components, facilitating transport and storage.
A further objective of this invention is to provide a ball throwing machine of the class described that is of simplified construction for economical manufacture, maintenance and repair.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of this invention will appear from the following detailed description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings of a preferred embodiment.